All I Need
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]Dawn's cold... someone tries to warm her up. Response to Rachel's challenge


Disclaimer :: Don't own any WWE Superstars mentioned in this story. *This story is a response to Rachel's challenge: *Since it's so freaking cold where I am (It's like 15 degrees outside)  
  
here's a warm me up challenge.  
  
One-shot fic.  
  
One of the Divas is cold and someone helps to warm her up.  
  
Must have the diva say, "Warmth is a luxury I took for granted."  
  
Pairings:  
  
Lita: Edge, Jericho, Christian.  
  
Molly: Christian, Batista, RVD.  
  
Victoria: Jericho, Cena, Orton.  
  
Stacy,: Orton, Cena, Matt.  
  
Lilian: Batista, Jericho, Cena.  
  
Dawn Marie: O'Haire, Batista, Cena.  
  
Trish: Jeff, Bubba, Christian.  
  
--*All I Need*--  
  
"Oh shit," Dawn Marie cursed as she searched around her hotel room for her sweater. She couldn't believe how cold it was in her hotel room. The last time she'd checked, it was around fifty degrees. It was around zero outside, which meant the temperature was going to continue to drop in the room. Somehow, the heat in the hotel had shut off. Many of the guests at the hotel had left and went down the street to another hotel, one that *had* heat. Dawn, like many of her fellow WWE Smackdown Superstars, had tried that, but the hotel was booked up. So now she was stuck in the hotel, with the temperature dropping, and she still couldn't find her sweater.  
  
Standing up, Dawn walked over to her bed and grabbed the blanket off of it. She quickly wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling it close to her body as she shivered.  
  
Holding tightly to the blanket, she made her way to the thermostat, checking it and realizing that the temperature had dropped down to a mere forty-five degrees. It was close to freezing in her room. What was she going to do? She could feel that her nose was cold, and her fingers were growing numb. Neither of those were good signs.  
  
Shivering again, Dawn felt herself growing tired. It must've been the cold, her body was trying to make heat, to no avail of course, but it was definitely using all of her energy trying. Giving in, she walked over to bed and sat down. She was about to lie down when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Using all her strength to stand up with the heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders, Dawn made her way to the door. She reached for the handle and turned it, looking up as she opened the door, meeting the blue eyes of John Cena. "Hey Dawn."  
  
"H... Hey," Dawn greeted, her teeth chattering together. Looking John up and down, Dawn realized he was only wearing a pair of jean shorts and a thin baby blue throwback jersey. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Yeah," John replied. "But I'm cool."  
  
Dawn gave him a skeptical look, then took a step back. "Come on in."  
  
John nodded and walked into the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You look you're freezing," He remarked, a small look of concern on his face.  
  
Dawn nodded. "I am. Warmth is a luxury I took for granted. I realize that now." Sighing, she shivered again. "So, what are you doing here? How come you didn't leave?"  
  
"I tried," John told her. "Me and Brock got down there as fast as possible, but they had no more room left. So, I came back here and Brock went somewhere. Probably went to look for another hotel."  
  
Dawn nodded. "Why are you wandering around? Shouldn't you be in your room, trying to stay warm?" John Cena was one of her very good friends, but she didn't understand why he was coming all the way to her room, especially when it was so cold.  
  
"Nah, it's impossible to stay warm," John replied with a smile. "And I wanted to check on you."  
  
"Me?" Dawn questioned, curious. "Why me?"  
  
Smiling again, John reached out and grabbed Dawn's hand, pulling her closer to him. He stood up, wrapping his arms around Dawn's shoulders. "I was worried about you. I know how much you hate cold." That was only the partial truth, and John knew it. He knew that his feelings had taken control, and his concern for Dawn had drawn him to her room. He had wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
Dawn smiled into John's chest, loving how much warmer he made her feel. "I do hate the cold, but that doesn't mean you needed to freeze your ass off to come here and visit me." Not that she minded him coming to visit her, but she didn't want him getting sick or anything.  
  
Pulling back, John sat back down on the bed, rubbing his hands up and down Dawn's arms to try and keep her warm. He noticed a small smile on her face, which made him smile as well.  
  
Dawn couldn't help but shiver again. This time it was partly from the cold, and partly from John. "Thanks," She said softly, referring to him warming her up.  
  
"No problem," John replied, taking his hands off her arms and placing them in his lap.  
  
"Damn," Dawn remarked, looking at the thermostat. "It's only thirty degrees. We're going to freeze by morning."  
  
"Not necessarily," John replied, smirking. Looking up, he lightly grabbed Dawn's arm and pulled her into his lap.  
  
Dawn gave him a questioning look, but didn't say anything.  
  
Smiling again, John leaned forward a little and pressed his lips to Dawn's. He pulled back to see her reaction, and then, noticing that she was smiling, he kissed her again.  
  
Grinning, Dawn placed her hands around John's neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
John responded, carefully laying Dawn down on the bed, unwrapping the blanket from around her and placing it over the two of them. "Is this okay?" He questioned, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
Dawn nodded, pulling John closer to her. "We need to keep warm right? Can you think of a better way?"  
  
"No," John replied, kissing her again.  
  
Dawn smiled, running her hands under his jersey, up his back.  
  
John shivered when he felt her cold fingers run over his back. He grinned as he continued kissing her, moving from her lips to her neck. He stopped for a second as he helped Dawn remove his jersey, then went back to her neck, lightly kissing her in different spots. As he returned to her mouth, he let his hands find their way to Dawn's jeans, slowly unbuttoning the top button, then the second one, then the third.  
  
Dawn lightly lifted her lips, letting John remove her jeans. John smiled and continued kissing her, removing her top in the process.  
  
Dawn smiled again, starting to undo the belt to John's jeans when she heard a cell phone ring.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "That's mine."  
  
"Maybe you should get it," Dawn said softly.  
  
John sighed, then reached down and grabbed his phone. "Hello? Hey Brock... I'm kinda busy now. What? You got a room? Um..." Pulling the phone away from his ear, John looked down at Dawn. "Brock got a hotel room about ten minutes from here."  
  
"So go," Dawn replied.  
  
John shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm good here."  
  
"You could freeze," Dawn told him.  
  
"No, I've got you here to keep me warm, and that's all I need," He replied, kissing the top of her head, then saying goodbye to Brock. "Now, where were we?" He questioned, grabbing the blanket and placing it over both of their heads.  
  
The End. 


End file.
